Special' Day
by Blind Solitude
Summary: Because Isshin really likes Birthdays; and some things just never get old. One-Shot/Past fic.


**I guess I'm, writing another one-shot, based on the past of Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Isshin. I'll probably write more of them, hopefully with more Matsumoto. Just wish more people would write about these guys... :/**

* * *

The Tenth Squad loved birthdays. Or, to be more precise, Captain Shiba loved birthdays. Those who belonged to those certain days, on the other hand...not so much. Even those who couldn't remember the date weren't exempt- no one was. Because for better or for worse, the Captain had made it his personal mission to celebrate every single member of his Squad's birthday {and then some}- and he would find it out. Of course, always ever the eager one to help/humiliate/get out of work {take your pick} was his Vice-Captain, Matsumoto. Oh yes, she would be there to decorate to her tastes, and then pop out to give a special birthday hug {generally taken with either great pleasure, or even greater embarrassment}. One might think that the Vice-Captain, let alone the Captain, would have less time on their hands, or more pressing matters. Nope.

"Oi, Toushirou!" The shinigami in question flinched, before unhappily turning around to face his Captain, who was practically dancing with glee. Once he found his target's attention, he only grinned more, and announced, "I know what today is~!" in a sing-song voice. Hitsugaya replied dryly, "Tuesday? I so glad you've taken it upon yourself to learn the days of the week." Shiba shook his head and tsked, momentarily ignoring the last comment, "You didn't actually think I'd forget my cute third-seat's Birthday, did you?" He paused for effect, "Are you going to do something special? Like-" Hitsugaya quickly cut in before his Captain could get creative {that never turned out well; he knew that from expierence}, "-like Hallow patrol? There have been growing reports of possible activity along-"

"But that's so boring...I'll come too!"

"You really don't have to-"

"-and I'll invite Matsu-"

"-she'll be at the Vice-Catains meeting later!" the young shinigami finished rather quickly. "Anyway, there's already a patrol, so..."

Shiba grinned again, "the more the merrier!"

And apparently that settled the matter, because the man turned around then and waltzed out of the office, while Hitsugaya watched on, bemused. He inwardly groaned- though he had averted having both of them along {an event which he would surely never return from}, his Captain obviously wasn't changing his mind anytime soon.

Somehow, Hitsugaya had ended up walking alone with the Captain, while the others formed separate groups. As it turned out, however, he was strangely quiet; rather studying the scenery thoughtfully, with only occasional remarks. The third seat's mind was just starting to wander, when Isshin snorted. "It's no wonder- anyone would be so gloomy with such a cold birthday. Aren't you freezing?"

Toushirou, for his part, had no idea how to reply. But before he could decide whether to be insulted or not, Shiba suddenly stopped. The young shinigami got ready to grab his Hyourimaru, except the Captain just bent down and picked something up off the side of the road. He came back with some strange trinket, about the size of his palm but more angular. It looked like to could have been nice, once, but was now rusted and dirty from neglect. Toushirou would have walked right past it. Shiba, however, was interested in it, so he decided to humor him, "What is it?" The Captain held it out, "It's pretty, isn't it?" came the reply, while he used his finger nail to scrape some of the coat off, revealing a greenish material beneath. His companion shrugged, "Yeah, I guess." The older shinigami studied it some more, and used his haori to further clean it off. Then, with out warning, he bent down and kneeled before Hitsugaya, and untied the sash holding his sword, "What are you doing?" the one in question all but demanded. "Just hold on a sec."

When he finally straightened up, the trinket {which, as it turned out, was a clip of sorts} was there holding the sash together instead. Isshin flashed him a grin, "I think that looks better, don't you?" Now over his initial surprise, Hitsugaya made a face, "Except that you found it on the side of a road, and filthy!" Just then a member of the squad came up, and made a report of a possible sighting. It was decided that the Captain would go to check it out, while The third seat continue this route. Before they headed off, he turned, still wearing the same goofy grin, "Yeah, well; Happy Birthday, Toushirou. There's my gift!" was said with a decisive nod, before he made his way back.

The young shinigami waited until they were out of sight before grasping the thing in his own hands to look at and admire it, with a small smile; cherishing the present from his Captain.

* * *

**Yeah, well. I think he had the clip thing for awhile, but whatever- its like the only thing he doesn't change after the time skip. Well, I can't say its the best, but Reviews would be very much appreciated {I can take criticism..}**


End file.
